Sacred Sin
by Demonic Angel Clone
Summary: Juugo was the last one to see through the early morning mist to Konoha, the place where the demon was tamed by an angel of vision...The place where they shared their sacred sin. Juugo and Ino.
1. Part One

* * *

__

**S**acred **S**in

* * *

* * *

_**This is the female form,**_

_**A divine nimbus exhales from it from head to foot,**_

**_It attracts with fierce undeniable attraction…_**

* * *

The last breath was exhaled from her physical form as her spiritual took on new life. Her eyes remained wide opened on her target, because he could be nothing else to her. An offending opponent, enemy to everything she was and represented. What else could he be?

He was a number, one that outnumbered her team four to three.

He was a pawn; one used for a sole purpose, only to be discarded when he served no further use to his leader, his savior, his _master_.

He was a tool, one who rivaled Chouji in strength on the battlefield.

He was a demon, one born to cause destruction in his path without any regard.

Entering his mind would be simple enough. She wouldn't let something like emotions get in the way; it wasn't part of the plan. All that was needed was a few moments, enough for him to be subdued, then detained. _Get in, get out_, Shikamaru's words rang clear in her form.

The world was always unclear, whenever she was in this state; only focus had let her maintain her path. But she would always see her victim's eyes before entering them, this time not being the exception.

His otherworldly golden eyes; narrowed in the stare of a beast.

* * *

_**The male is not less the soul nor more, he too is in his place,**_

_**He too is all qualities, he is action and power,**_

**_The flush of the known universe is in him…_**

* * *

He knew, immediately, that someone other than the body expander had enacted their jutsu on him. He felt it, one moment crushed in the man's large hands like an animal; his ravenous hunger consuming him and then the next was almost indescribable.

He was sent back, pushed into the back of his mind, away from the battlefield, from those Konoha shinobis, from his catalyst…

Panic set in, his bloodied eyed catalyst was gone and in his primal state, without Sasuke there to numb him, he felt…felt…

Nothing. He saw, heard, or felt nothing, for only a moment. Then he saw a woman who seemed more angelic than anything he ever witnessed in his time alive, caged or released. For all he knew, he probably wasn't alive anymore and maybe the unspoken wish that inhabited the back of him mind came true. Maybe he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. It wasn't possible to hurt someone when you were dead, if you were dead…

Was he that deserving? To die without any pain, only to meet an ethereal woman, one with flaxen locks and bright blue eyes. He could only willingly accept the fact that she was his maker and hope that she came to deliver his final blow.

* * *

_**Scorn becomes him well, and appetite and defiance become him well,**_

_**The wildest largest passions, bliss that is utmost, sorrow that is utmost become him well,**_

_**Pride is for him…**_

* * *

The enraged, uncontrollable beast, the man filled with so much power, blinded by mere words spoken from a traitor's mouth, took the form of a little boy right in front of her.

To say that Ino was confused was an understatement; she simply didn't understand. She knew, better than anyone that a mind shows a person for what they truly are, every honest intention and every dark desire.

When she entered her best friend's mind at the tender age of twelve, she discovered that Sakura was plagued by her desperation to break out into the person she wanted to be. It had warped into something vicious; something fierce until it was a dark void with an outspoken spirit inhabiting it.

Shikamaru's mind was crisp, undeniable straightforward. It was as if every event he had taken witness to had been stored away, only to be used at the opportune moment.

And Chouji's mind had always been a favorite to explore, his love for food was all the more evident because every scent, sweet, bitter, burned, sour, were all there in different parts of his mind, the ultimate culinary experience.

She saw a meadow, one filled with the sounds of nature, a breathtaking design of grasses, flowers and trees, along with a free flowing stream. The small boy's eyes tentatively opened, revealing the same gold irises. The only difference was that these were warmer, more human like, not animalistically untamed.

_"Am I…Are you a Shinigami?" His soft tone contrasted with his unruly blonde spikes and Ino looked down at the little boy in confusion._

"_Why would you think I'm a Shinigami?" Ino inquired back softly, her focus on the mission momentarily lapsing._

"_Because only Shinigami appear, when someone dies, correct?" The boy cocked his head to the side slightly, as his long shirt slid off his left shoulder. He stated his question with a serious disposition, as if it was the most obvious question in the world. _

_Ino went down on one knee to be face to face with the boy, "Why would you think you're dead?" She continued their interrogation of one another. She searched the depths of his eyes, to determine if this was a deception she hadn't foreseen. His gold orbs seemed to swirl with childlike warmth._

_His eyebrows met in confusion, "You mean, I'm not?" He asked another question, this time with a hint of disappointment. He bowed his head away from her vision and Ino raised his chin up with her graceful digit._

"_What's your name?" She smiled at his genially, despite the situation. He looked at her with wonder and fascination, enough to make Ino want to laugh, but she composed herself, focusing on the matter at hand._

"_Juugo." He said hastily, and if it weren't for the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks as he bowed his head down again, she would've asked him if he was always so serious._

_She smiled a bit wider and touched his shoulder. He looked at her hand set in its place, following the path from her arm to her slender neck and further up to her full mouth, "I'm Ino."_

He was immediately startled and looked back down again, then looked up, focusing on her bright azure orbs. They were so trusting, so warm…He would do anything for those eyes.

Her blonde locks fell down her face and back, almost creating a halo of platinum rays behind her.

He became entranced with this angel, this Ino, and there were only few words spoken between them. To think that she could've been a Death God, even the implication seemed insulting to him now. Her angelic appearance, her ethereal presence indicated that she couldn't possibly be anything of that nature, but if she wasn't a Shinigami, surely an angel wouldn't come to release him from this world. Not when he was so tainted, so demonic…

* * *

Ino remembered something, while she was nearby the battle site, hidden by her native trees. She remembered Sasuke holding a katana to Shikamaru's neck and she remembered him telling someone, by the name of Juugo to 'let loose.' When he thought he had the upper hand. When Shikamaru let him believe he had the upper hand, in which he should've known that underestimating your opponents was a fatal mistake.

Juugo, the man with the wild dirty blonde tresses dressed in an official Akatsuki cloak, stepped forward, slowly at first, but then looking piercingly at Chouji, taking long strides like he was stalking prey. His eyes became crazed and his breathing labored, like an animal on the edge of reason and destruction.

She knew Chouji could take care of himself, the same with Shikamaru, but past promises almost made her give away her position and fight alongside them. It, of course, would've been stupid and foolhardy, but the longer this enemy progresses into stages of disturbia; the bigger the chance was that the plan would fail. The worst-case scenario: Ino's position being given away, eliminating the element of surprise, with Chouji being the fatal casualty.

The small, almost innocent little boy in front of her couldn't be the unremorseful killer she saw. But, as Morino Ibiki said, as her being proof of this herself, _appearances are deceiving._

She should kill this little boy; it wouldn't be hard. Minds were delicate, fragile. But if he was trapped, if he wasn't the killer she saw, could she live with unsoiled blood on her hands?

If, by chance, Sasuke were controlling him, would he be able to tell her?

* * *

_**The man's body is sacred and the woman's body is sacred;**_

_**No matter who it is, it is sacred…**_

* * *

_"Juugo," She started to say gently, testing his name on her tongue like a forbidden fruit, "Did Sasuke make you the way you are?"_

_His golden orbs dimmed, "No. I was born that way." _

"_Born that way?" She quoted him questioningly._

_He nodded, "Yeah, and when I wanted to…fix it, it only became worse. Sasuke's the only one who can help me, make me stop hurting people."_

"_And those shinobi," Her eyebrows wrinkled, "They weren't people?"_

_A flash of shame and pain spread across his face, then faded solemnly, "They were in his way. Normally Sasuke doesn't let me get like that, but…it was necessary."_

She understood now that Juugo needed Sasuke to maintain sanity, even if it was only when Juugo wasn't necessary to the situation.

_"Are we leaving this place soon?" He interrupted her thoughts and she had to think for a moment before she answered, "Yes, we are."_

_He continued to look at her, "Do you promise you won't let Sasuke get hurt?" _

_She averted her vision away from those pircing gold orbs, "I-I can't-"_

_"I promise I won't let him hurt you, I promise." His stare was pleading and honest._

She couldn't help, but think that if he and Chouji had met under different circumstances, they would've made great friends. She also couldn't bypass the fact that he was undeniably cute.

What she didn't want to say was that she could assure the same for his traitorous leader.

_She didn't answer after that and he sighed, "Can you promise me you won't hurt him?"_

_She chuckled dryly at that, "Only if he doesn't kill me first." Besides, she doubted that at her level, she could even lay a fair scratch on him. Juugo smiled, "Yeah, only if he doesn't kill you first."_

* * *

_**The full-spread pride is calming and excellent to the soul,**_

_**Knowledge becomes him, he likes it always, he brings every thing to the test of himself…**_

* * *

Ino opened her eyes and shut them again, blinking a few times to focus her vision. She saw Sasuke hovering over her, katana still sheathed, _not for long._ She was breathing heavily and noticed a girl who obviously needed _The Jaws Of Life_ to untame her unruly red locks.

"See, Sasuke? I knew someone else was here…of course, prostitutes always linger around men of substance."

Ino gritted her teeth at the girl, then heard a moan near her. It was rough, but it sounded like Chouji…and Shikamaru was yet to be seen. If anything happened to them, she may have to break her promise.

"Any last words, Yamanaka?" Uchiha Sasuke spoke at last, her name unholy on his tongue.

Ah. So he still remembered her name. She grinned despite her situation and the fact that she looked less than presentable, "Tell your little pawn that I don't see any men of substance around here."

The redhead immediately moved towards her, but was stopped by a hand signal Sasuke gave her. She sneered menacingly and Ino gave her a wide smile. If she was going to go, might as well go out with a bang.

The katana was unsheathed in a quick movement, almost too quick for her eyes to follow. She clenched her eyes shut after, waiting for her final blow.

* * *

He was out of the man's clutches, and he saw it all transpire.

She, the angel he was talking to, was sprawled out on the ground, the once neat blonde hair splaying everywhere, making a bigger halo.

Sasuke was over her, looking down at her like he would kill her. He would kill her. She simply stood in his way. And Karin, he gritted his teeth, had called her a prostitute. Ino, the one who had looked at him as if he were of some importance with her big azure eyes, the one who smiled at him instead of cringing away in fear. If the implication of her being a Shinigami was insulting, then announcing her a whore should've been a sin.

She said a cutting remark aimed at Karin, which he smirked at slightly since she wasn't paying attention to him. And then Sasuke unsheathed his sword…

And then he was in front of it, squeezing the blade with his hands to keep it from penetrating his diaphragm, blood slicing the clean blade unclean. His breath hitched as the blade slid an inch more towards him, due to the blood.

"Juugo, what are you doing? Get out of the way." Sasuke commanded coldly at the obstacle.

"You're going to try to save this whore?" Karin screeched underhandedly.

"I can't let you hurt her," He stated evenly to his first catalyst, "She can do the same thing you can, she can restore my sanity…"

* * *

_**Each belongs here or anywhere just as much as the well-off, just as much as you,**_

_**Each has his or her place in the procession…**_

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Arrg! Half a night of writing this, and STILL not done with it…Oh well, I guess this is gonna be a two-shot then, huh? Or possibly three…

First Juugo x Ino on Fanfiction, WOOT! Comments/Criticism is wanted, not too sure if I was IC, but I tried…by the way, the poetic excerpts were by…

You know what? Never mind, I'm not telling until the next installment.

_Thanks for reading!_

DAC

* * *


	2. Part Two

* * *

_**S**acred **S**in_

* * *

_**Was it doubted that those who corrupt their own bodies conceal themselves?**_

_**And if those who defile the living are as bad as they who defile the dead?**_

* * *

They say your life flashes before your eyes, when death is impending, when it's inevitable. She only heard his voice in her ear, going against his ally, her enemy, all for her.

"I can't let you hurt her, she can do the same thing you can, she can restore my sanity…and I need her."

His back blocked her vision, obstructed Sasuke's displeased anger along with his little lackey's sneer. She let out a breath that she was only vaguely aware of holding and readjusted herself on the ground, ready to run if it came down to it. She looked around, as subtly as she could, to see if Chouji was somewhere around the present surroundings, he wasn't.

She flinched at her old flame's words, "And what would you need with someone as useless as she?"

"My humanity. You can only calm me with your kekki genkai, but-"

"And isn't that what you wanted, Juugo? To be calmed down." He stated with a cold intention, to persuade Juugo otherwise, or kill him in the process. Ino inched away ever so slowly; if Sasuke could make him do his bidding once, what chances did she have that he wouldn't do it again?

She saw him bow his head, "Yes, but-"

"Then get out of my way." His icy command felt like shards penetrating her skin. She didn't expect him to truly keep his promise, especially since they were fighting on different sides.

This was it, should she have to run, she'd know the best route to take, but what about Chouji and Shikamaru?

…What about that golden-eyed little boy?…

She raised her head, taking another look at his built upper back to his lower, knowing that he was far from being a little boy. He simply was one trapped in a grown man's body. That still didn't ease the pang of guilt she felt.

**_

* * *

_**

If anything is sacred the human body is sacred,

**_And the glory and sweet of a man is the token of manhood untainted,_**

**_And in man or woman a clean, strong, firm-fibred body, is more beautiful than the most beautiful face…_**

* * *

He winced as he felt the shape edge of the blade slice the palm of his hand. He knew Sasuke was holding back, in case he did decide to change his mind and allow him to decapitate his angel.

Heh, she wasn't exactly his, but the thought was nice to think about.

His breathing hitched once again. He didn't feel the loss of his control, yet, but a pressure in his chest was building, making it harder to breath. He took his eyes of the narrowed bloodied stare of his medium and turned his head, to see her.

She looked frightened, but not at him, which he had feared for a moment. She looked past him and then focused her azure orbs on him again.

He promised her, promised those eyes, that he would protect her. He drank in her appearance; from her petite feet, her long legs, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took, back up to her face. He already made the resolution to protect her, but going against Sasuke was not an easy task.

The katana's point made its way to Juugo's stomach, begging to penetrate it. "Last chance Juugo. Move, or die with her."

He'd have to do this quick if this was going to work.

He looked up at his leader, "You're right, I made a promise."

Sasuke glared at him and Juugo winced again at the katana's slight prod. Juugo let go of the sword, stepping to the side.

"Sasuke, it's a trick!" Karin screamed and Juugo narrowed his eyes at the redhead. Before Sasuke could begin to ask about the deception, hundreds of birds swept down from the treetops, pecking endlessly at Karin and Sasuke. He grabbed Ino, making sure to cover her mouth as they escaped the clearing.

* * *

**_Have you seen the fool that corrupted his own live body? Or the fool that corrupted her own live body?_**

**_For they do not conceal themselves, and cannot conceal themselves…_**

* * *

A scream pleaded to rip itself away from her throat, as they passed several trees in a hasty fashion. She was being held hostage, wasn't she? Did he not move out of the way so that she could be a victim to Sasuke's onslaught?

Or worse…was he saving her?

Yamanaka Ino did _not_ like to be saved; it was annoying. But she may have made the exception in this case. Also, her mouth was covered with his large hand, so she couldn't state her dislike about how the situation was handled just yet.

His strong arms encased her lithe frame and his hand remained poised over her mouth until they reached a cave nearby, but far enough not to be tracked, for now.

She felt herself pushed against a wall, albeit roughly, and looked at him with wide eyes. He looked back at her apologetically and she narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry I had to do that…" He trailed off, looking towards the opening of the cave, and then turning back to her, "But I had to distract Sasuke. I'll help you find your friends, but you've got to trust me."

She continued to glare at him for a moment, then her narrowed stare eased and she looked down at his hand over her mouth and looked back at him, indicating that she wouldn't scream, she just wanted to talk.

He finally took his cupped hand away from her mouth and stepped back, giving her room. She breathes in and out for a few moments, recollecting her thoughts before she spoke, "Do you know where they are?"

He sighed, "I'm pretty sure Karin and Sasuke have your fa-"

"Buxom," She said hastily, cutting between his comment.

He raised his eyebrow, "Right, your buxom friend. Suigetsu's watching the perimeter and I don't know about the one who controls shadows."

She nodded, taking in the information, "Then we should go and try to find him, he'll know what to do." He looked at her intently and she felt self-conscious under his gaze. Ino felt blood rushing to her face and she turned away from him, her hair blocking his view, "We should go."

"Yes, we should," He said finally as he followed her out of the cave.

* * *

**_Exquisite senses, life-lit eyes, pluck, volition,_**

**_Flakes of breast-muscle, pliant backbone and neck, flesh not flabby, good-sized arms and legs,_**

**_And wonders within there yet…_**

* * *

He felt more human, being around her. He couldn't quite explain why or how, but it hardly mattered to him at the moment. He also noticed how he couldn't stop himself from looking at her, but he tried to ease that thought to the back of his mind. That numbing warmth he felt in his midsection didn't cease either, he still felt her in his arms. The way her eyes looked in the cave, cerulean with the lack of light, but full of life nonetheless.

Karin was a woman, and yet, he felt nothing of that nature, being around her. Then again, Karin's eyes were like Sasuke's bloodied red, she didn't have eyes that were like the sky, eyes a bird could fly free through…

He wasn't even aware that women could look like that, being human. In his time incarcerated, he had heard such rumors, of women being referred to as angels and she-devils. Most of these were from seedy guards of course, but they had caught Juggo's attention once or twice.

He noticed she slowed her pace and he quickly caught up with her. "What's wrong?"

Her eyebrows wrinkled towards the center, "Nothing, it's just really quiet around here…" Ino looked around in a few directions, and then looked back at him, "Are you always so quiet?"

He reacted to her question, a bit more surprised than he should've been, "Yes."

She smiled at him again, and that warm feeling returned to his mid-section, "I thought so."

* * *

**_Examine these limbs, red, black, or white, they are cunning in tendon and nerve;_**

**_They shall be stript that you may see them…_**

* * *

She didn't know how it happened, he was fine when they entered the clearing…

They saw two things that were wrong with the scene, a Cosmos and a Tibetan Free. Both rare to the specific area; the flower and the bird respectively.

The plump, small bird dipped its beak into the lavish flower and Ino had commented that that type of flower typically didn't grow in this area. Juugo's eyes remained specifically on the bird.

His breathing hitched and became erratic and Ino looked over to see him clutching his head. "Ino, run. Run away from me."

She was confused, "Why, what's wrong?"

He was breathing in huffs of breaths and it only increased how worried she was, "Please, go."

She got closer and touched his right shoulder. Juugo's head snapped to the touch "Go!" His voice was rough, his eyes larger and possessed. Ino began to back away and Juugo's eyes widened again in fear, "No, don't leave…"

"Tell me what's wrong." She insisted, wanting to help.

"I-I don't feel well," He ended lamely, confusing Ino even more, "If I lose control…help me." He said his plea, looking into her scared blue eyes.

"How? I don't know-"

"Do what you did last time, _please_." He breathed his last request and she frowned. Entering his mind this time wouldn't be simple. It'd be unsafe and leave them exposed.

She had another idea, already forming the hand signs with nimble fingers. She enacted her Mind Disturbance jutsu, hoping this would work. She noticed thick intertwining vein like marks, stretching from the back of his blond mane, near the front of his face, the arteries in his eyes pulsating.

"_Ino_," He whispered, his voice getting deeper by the minute. She knew that if this didn't work, she might not leave this clearing, but she wasn't betting on it.

"Juugo, do you want to hurt me?" She answered him with a question. The whites of his eyes was dimming, she had to work fast. When he didn't answer immediately, she called his name again.

"_No_." He struggled to move and she winced. Holding him steady was getting harder by the moment.

"Then don't hurt me. You don't have to be like this," She pleaded with the shred of humanity that still remained.

The marks wavered, spreading all over his face, then back to his cheeks, "_I was born this way_," He shut his eyes again as he struggled with inner demons.

"Yes, but you don't have to be this way." She took a deep breath in and exhaled, making sure to hold her jutsu. She saw the marks spread to his hands and dance across his features as he squared his jaw, his mane intensifying by growing bolder and more outright. He shut his eyes as he shook on the spot.

He opened his eyes and those golden irises were gone, replaced by a crazed stripped pattern, "Juugo, please, do you want to kill me?" She whispered her last question, afraid of what the answer may be.

He gritted his teeth, "_Ino_…"

* * *

**_The continual changes of the flex of the mouth and around the eyes,_**

**_The skin, the sun-burnt shade, freckles, hair,_**

**_The curious sympathy one feels, when feeling with the hand the naked meat of the body…_**

* * *

Losing control, the one thing he always feared. Was being around an angel simply too much for a demon to bear, when he could tear her to shreds without regard…?

He stared into the depths of her eyes; they were so blue…

He stared at the curves of her mouth, telling, begging him to reach an equilibrium he wasn't sure he could reach.

She bit the side of her lower lip and he lost his reasoning for keeping in control. What he could do to her if out of this invisible grip…

"Juugo," Her voice cracked and his mind wiped clean from all those improper thoughts. "I'm running out of chakra…"

Primal instincts told him it wouldn't be soon before long. He would have his way with her. His humanity fought back, demanding that Ino, his Ino, wouldn't be hurt, especially by him.

He snarled and Ino flinched. Juugo shut his eyes and fought his urges, using his resolve as his weapon. He visualized those marks etched on his face, fading away, being pushed back. The squirming on his face felt strong then moved further to the back of his neck. They slowly subsided and he exhaled, feeling a release. He opened his eyes, no longer seeing the enraged blur that clouded them, he only saw her, looking less scared and more relieved.

"Are you…?" She trailed off, letting the question hand in the air.

He barely smiled, "Yes, I'm fine now."

She let go of her seal and she stepped forward once. He stepped towards her and then dropped to his knees, hugging her legs. Ino nearly stumbled with the abrupt contact, but he steadied her. Numbly, she let her hands roam through the spikes of his wild mane, relishing its softness as she closed her eyes from exhaustion.

She stood there for several moments, her head bowed and eyes closed, letting him hold her lower body, each one of his touches to her lower calf electrifying.

* * *

**_They will not let me off till I go with them, respond to them,_**

**_And discorrupt them, and charge them full with the charge of the soul…_**

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Part two's done! Part two's done! (Does happy dance)

Thanks to everyone's who has read!

**DarkSmile **-Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you thought that the plot 's original!

**Coco-Minu **-More Awesome? I was ALREADY Awesome? Sweet. Well, I knew that of course, but still, you always give me good compliments! Thanks, and this particular couple has just been buzzing in my head…like a pathetic fly that just keeps saying "Write me! Writeeee meeee!" Needless to say, my mother had to beg me to finally go to bed. Seriously though, I would like to know that Juugo x Ino challenge...

And thanks to my anonymous reviewer, hope you liked this one!

Oh, if anyone wondered, the poetic excerpts (not in order) were by Walt Whitman, the poem: _I Sing The Body Electric_. You know, I'm not REALLY a Whitman fan, but I came across this one day in my HUGMONGOUS poetry book and…the rest's a sacred sin…;P

Part Three (hopefully) will be up soon, cross those fingers!

DAC


	3. Part Three

* * *

**_Sacred Sin_**

* * *

_**The expression of the face balks account,**_

_**But the expression of a well-made man appears not only in his face…**_

* * *

The first time she saw those captivating gold eyes, was in a folder, containing a mission report for a new mission.

"What about this one?" Ino asked, interrupting the conversation pertaining to team ratio.

"Oh," The Godaime regarded her, crossing her hands, "His name wasn't disclosed and Team Eight were unsuccessful in discovering much about him. He's dangerous, Ino, are you sure you can handle that?"

The blonde kunoichi nodded, running through the conversation in her head. The tracking specialists, Team Eight, had been tailing a potential threat to Konoha under the alias Team Hawk. It was up to Team Ten to bring them in.

"But shouldn't this be left up to Team Seven, Lady Tsunade?" Chouji had asked the logical question, "Wouldn't Naruto-"

"I," The Hokage cut across hastily, "Would like it if they were not informed about this."

The young shinobi exchanged glances and spoke no more on the subject. If Tsunade-sama requested this mission classified, then so shall it be done. However, Ino couldn't help, but feel anxious at the chance of seeing Sasuke again. Her feelings to him all those years ago were never reciprocated, and over time had died down to mere resentment. After all, how could she love someone so consumed by their own revenge?

The efficient trio walked out of the Administration Building, after the Godaime's Aide leaned in close to her Lady's ear, "Why are they going alone, can they handle them?"

Tsunade looked downcast at her crossed hands, "This is just a observance and possibly a retrieval mission. I don't want to send Team Seven this time…in case of distractions. Shikamaru's a competent leader, they'll be fine."

Shizune winced, not knowing if her last statement was pure fact, or just to reaffirm herself. However, she knew that after the passing of Jiraiya, her Leader wouldn't make any rash moves. She knew they could handle it.

* * *

_**The female contains all qualities and tempers them,**_

_**She is in her place and moves with perfect balance,**_

_**She is all things duly veil'd, she is both passive and active…**_

* * *

"I'm requesting you being taken off from the mission."

Her azure eyes widened and the heaviness accumulated in her chest sank, "Why?"

He sighed deeply, looking at the indignant and accusing stare she gave him, "It's risky, taking over his mind. You are aware he is the source of the Cursed Seal."

She narrowed her eyes, "All shinobi take _risks_," She stated, spitting out the last word like an expletive, "Why am I any different?"

He didn't want to say how much she meant to him, or his department rather. Though he had to admit that he would miss all of her antics. Putting her in a dangerous, unnecessary situation was displeasing to say the least.

"I have to go on this mission," She answered his unspoken thoughts, "I'm the only one who can-"

Had he not known any better, he would've thought she read his mind. "And Nara?" He challenged her with the same vigor.

"Shikamaru can only take him down _physically_, same thing with Chouji. _I'm_ the only one who can take him down _mentally_, and you're aware of that."

"I'm only aware of the fact that you're not experienced enough to deal with a psychotic mental capacity." Ibiki leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, and Ino did the same. They stared each other down, each daring the other to say another word.

"You know," The other kunoichi present, piped up, "It's this kind of awkward silence that has made me this way. If the little Flower Girl wants to go, you shouldn't be the one to stop her, and Lady Tsunade ordered it, so she has authority on her side."

"She's not ready." A deep frown set on the Interrogator's face, his scars curling with it.

"Says who?" The protégé glared back, "Anko-san thinks so, so does Godaime-sama."

Ibiki raised one brow line, "Are you sure you want to use Anko as a reference?"

Ino blinked and considered that for a moment before responding, "Well, Godaime-sama still thinks so."

"Hey!" Anko slammed her hands on the side of his desk as she sat on it, looking at Ino, "I defend you and you give me the shaft?"

Ino rolled her eyes, knowing for a fact that Anko didn't care what she, or anyone else, thought of her. However, she knew that Anko didn't truly take it to heart. The older kunoichi did her version of a heartbroken pout. Ino sighed, "No, I'm not giving you the shaft, I'm just pointing it out."

"Yeah, well, you better be Yamanaka," She smirked at her mischiefious, "Otherwise, I may not be so nice to you anymore." Her smirk turned into a smile filled with glee and Ino returned it gratefully. "And you," Anko craned her neck around, looking straight at Ibiki pointedly, "You better not give her a hard time about going on this mission." She jumped off his desk and walked to the other side of the room, opening the shoji and looking back at the deadly pair, "Or you'll have to answer to _me_." She smiled again, happier than usual at offsetting Ibiki, and walked out.

* * *

_**Be not ashamed women, your privilege encloses the rest, and is the exit of the rest,**_

_**You are the gates of the body, and you are the gates of the soul…**_

* * *

Walking in a horizontal formation, Chouji on the far left, and Shikamaru next to her, Ino's senses naturally heightened. Her clear eyes showing crisp images of passed trees, growing thicker as they exited Konoha's Gates. Her ears catching every slight noise of birds chirping, every rhythmic step on tree branches.

Shikamaru held out his arm and they stopped on a relative group of branches.

"Alright, this is a good place to stop and run over the plan. Remember, this mission isn't just reconnaissance, but if we can, we need to avoid confrontation."

Ino and Chouji nodded agreeably. Had he said this when they were Genin, Ino would've have piped up, saying that he just wanted to run away. Now, as Chunnin, they all knew that logically, getting into a fight with shinobi whose skills were still partly unknown would be suicide to the highest degree.

"Chouji, I need you to try to apprehend the girl; taking her out makes them vulnerable, since they heal from her." Chouji nodded and Shikamaru continued, "Ino, try to infiltrate Suigetsu's mind first."

Ino winced, "And Sasuke-kun?" She asked gently and frowned immediately after the suffix, hating that she could not remove it; no matter how hard she tried.

"I'll deal with him." He reaffirmed and Ino visibly relaxed. "Remember, get in, get out. Understand?"

Ino nodded, but she still had one more question, "What about the other one? The other guy?"

"Chouji should be able to handle him, but if worse comes to worse, you have to subdue him, we only need a few minutes."

"What's the worse case scenario, Shikamaru?" Chouji inquired, needing to know who to protect.

Shikamaru sighed, "First and foremost, your position cannot be given away, Ino. And one more thing…"

Ino and Chouji inadvertently leaned closer, knowing his next statement would be of consequence.

"I've been running the different outcomes in my head, over and over again, and the end result's still the same. Sasuke would know how to handle Chouji; he would most likely send Suigetsu or the other one after him first."

Shikamaru didn't finish his explanation, but he didn't need to. He wasn't the type either, to beat around the bush and Ino didn't ask why he was because all three of them knew the reason.

"I won't let it happen to either of you." The leader said resolutely.

"Same here." The body expander looked at both of his comrades determinedly.

"Me too." The mind specialist looked at the two men protectively.

They looked at each other one final time in their silence before Shikamaru broke it, telling his team it was time to head out again.

* * *

_**In this head the all-baffling brain,**_

_**In it and below it the making of heroes…**_

* * *

He held the rear position in case of any unexpected occurrences, such as a troop of Leaf shinobi recruited for their arrest, which he had taken out. Walking steadily through the large array of trees, Juugo heard a chirp on his shoulder and frowned. A smaller group close by? How small?

Two light coos went directly in his ear and he nodded in confirmation. A three-man cell, two men and a woman…interesting.

"Sasuke." The tall cursed man spoke.

The four-man platoon halted and the leader craned his head, "What is it, Juugo?"

"We're about to be ambushed soon."

"Level of threat?" The leader inquired coolly.

The bird chirped once more, "I'd say minimal, but they could be a problem."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, considering his charge's words, "We avoid them if at all possible, but if they become a nuisance, we take them out."

The three shinobi accompanying Sasuke nodded, intending to follow his orders. Each had come to respect their young leader, evening going as far as protection by giving up their life if needed.

They continued onward, this time through the aide of the trees, Juugo's body lanky as he stretched and coiled from the tree branches, his bird following close behind.

* * *

_**Do you suppose you have a right to a good sight, and he or she has no right to a sight?**_

_**Do you think matter has cohered together from it and water runs and vegetation sprouts,**_

_**For you, and not for him and her?**_

* * *

She couldn't see.

Ino cursed mentally and shifted her position. There, much better. It was the same position they always had, she hidden inconspicuously, and they out on the frontlines. She knew it was required, for her to stay back here, for she was their trump card.

She grimaced slightly; she still hated it nonetheless. Still, it was better, than having to expose herself to him, her old infatuation. As she looked down from her station, she couldn't help, but glance his way every few minutes or so.

Uchiha Sasuke. If he was merely handsome with childlike tendencies at the age of twelve, then he was beautiful with the cool danger he represented at the age of fifteen.

She tried focusing on the one called Suigetsu, a loud mouth with a rough attitude, which was better than focusing on the torn, shredded remains of shinobi sent out before them. He oddly reminded her of Inuzuka Kiba. Wielding his large katana, he charged at Chouji, as expected.

She had to admit he was fast and entering his mind wasn't a possibly. She formed her hand signs, chakra enlightening her fingers. Her Mind Disturbance jutsu held for a moment.

"Tch, what the Hell is this?!" The sharp-toothed sword handler shouted aggressively.

"I told you to be careful of Nara's grip." Sasuke said, agreeably annoyed.

Suigetsu looked down and saw no shadow trailing from his feet, no unnatural dark extension holding him in place. "It's not him, whoever the Hell this is has me in a jutsu I can't see!"

She saw Sasuke's eyes narrow, obviously running through shinobi from the Leaf who could do that. He must have known by now that she was missing, Ino moved silently a few trees over, holding her grip.

Suddenly, her hands began to waver, as if a solid object she had been trying to hold abruptly liquefied. Her eyes narrowed, trying to hold her focus and he began to melt. Her eyes widened and before she could take her hold off of him, Suigetsu fell into a puddle of his own flesh, snaking his way out of the clearing.

"Nara, it just occurred to me that Yamanaka's missing…" She heard her village's traitor say casually, "I hope she's not around here, for her sake."

Her eyes winced when she heard Shikamaru say he never gave a damn about her. Admittedly, this was true, but the hurt was still underlying. Her gaze still fell on the bold sword, left blatantly in the clearing, reminding her of the owner's threat. She scanned the area around he quickly, making sure to not shuffle. She wondered if he could stay in a liquefied form, or if he only got like that when something reacted to him.

She moved up higher, closer by the shade of the branches. Taking a deep, albeit quiet breath, her chakra network had decreased and she masked her own signature. She had a better view of the whole area up here, and the cover was more sufficient as well.

Ino saw the blade of the last Sharingan user pressing into Shikamaru's Adam's apple and frowned when he leaned in close to his ear and whispered his answer. Shikamaru frowned as well and she looked to the side to see Chouji holding the lone female traveling with them by her neck.

Though large in stature, Chouji was such a gentle soul. Ino saw it in his face, when he looked back to Shikamaru, wondering if he should let her go in exchange for Shikamaru.

She got her hands in formation, ready to hold her, should he let go. It was then that Sasuke regarded the last member of his team, the tall, unnamed man with piercing golden eyes.

"Juugo," Sasuke spoke, an unmerciful smirk adorning his features, "Why don't you let loose for a while, I'm sure you've been waiting to."

Ino narrowed her blue eyes, waiting to see what he meant, hands still in position. The tall man was still at fist, the bird on his shoulder flying off slowly. What appeared to be a deep breath, turned into several and his gaze locked onto Chouji's. The redhead girl's futile attempts to escape became minimal, the result of her running out of breath. The man, Juugo, began stalking closer, his face filling with a checkered design, one gold eye blackening.

Chouji quickly enlarged his other arm and clutched him in a vice, stopping him from springing into a full frontal attack. Juugo's arms grew in size also and began prying Chouji's large fingers apart as Ino looked down in shock. No one had been able to do that to Chouji, he was simply too strong, especially when his hand was enlarged to the size of a manmade cage.

Ino's fingers numbly began working without her admission, only remembering Shikamaru's words. She had to be quick, while Chouji was still holding him in place.

Chouji struggled as the wild man growled, his face becoming wild from frustration.

She saw his face, half covered in a demonic design of veins and dark diamonds. His eyes, one controlled, the other black in a striped pattern, a hazel ring dimming as his sanity faded. Ino fell lifelessly in the treetops upon that sight.

* * *

_**The circling rivers, the breath, and breathing it in and out,**_

_**The beauty of the waist, and thence of the hips, and thence downward toward the knees…**_

* * *

He was still holding her, and she was still holding him.

He vaguely remembered seeing himself through her glassy eyes. How terrified she must've been, upon seeing his beastly appearance.

He held her closer and she, surprisingly, did not resist. If anything, her hands gently continued their exploration of his dirty spikes.

"Please, don't go…" Juugo said his only request softly, and soon it turned into a mantra.

She looked down at him and he couldn't bear to meet her eyes. Those life lit, forgiving eyes. He had almost dimmed them permanently and for that, he was ashamed.

She lightly chuckled, still exhausted, "I couldn't leave even if I wanted to now…"

"And why is that?" He inquired genuinely, not wanting to keep her there if she didn't want to stay.

"I'm too involved." She whispered against the breeze, but he heard it regardless.

"Would you," He cleared his throat after realizing it came out too thick, "Like to be uninvolved?"

She stopped her ministrations and stilled when he felt her stiffen. She sighed and he looked up tentatively, seeing that her head was no longer bowed, but staring forward, looking at nothing and everything at the same time.

She answered after a few moments, "No…I don't."

She began running her nimble fingers through his tresses again and he exhaled a nonexistent weight off of his chest.

* * *

_**Hair, bosom, hips, bend of legs,**_

_**Negligent falling hands, all diffused, mine too diffused…**_

* * *

She was being _careless_.

And _foolish_.

Not to mention, _stupid_.

She was being everything she had been criticized for being in the past and for once she did not care. Ino held no regrets for the things she did, whether or not they were calculated actions or thoughtless whims.

But…she did back away, when she heard her name being called out from the forest. She did let him go and she avoided his questioning gaze because it simply left her shamed.

A few seconds after that, and Shikamaru was in front of her, worn for the wear, but still alive. Ino couldn't help, but run and engulf him in a hug. Then the bombardment of questions followed and he had to calm her down before setting her straight.

"Shikamaru-"

He shushed her and she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Suigetsu found you in the tree, and was about to kill you until Sasuke told him that if he killed you, his friend would die too."

"So where is he now? And Chouji-"

"Look down, Ino."

She did as instructed and saw a dark extension leading further back into the underbrush of the forest. The shadow became thinner and Ino frowned, "You're running out of chakra…"

"You've noticed," He replied dryly, if not warily.

"What about Chouji?" She asked, referring back to her second question.

Shikamaru sighed, "He's still there."

Ino's eyes widened exponentially and her heart increased in speed, "What? We need to go before-"

"They won't hurt him, Ino," He stated evenly, interrupting her for the umpteenth time, "We have half of his platoon."

She saw his eyes shift behind her and she knew he must've wanted an explanation. She ignored his underlying question, "He doesn't care enough about them to spare Chouji in exchange, right?"

"It would seem that way, but while you were knocked out, he did get protective…" Shikamaru said bitingly and surprised Ino.

"We should go and get him back then," She said nodding, as if convincing herself.

He regarded her and then looked back behind her for a longer period of time, "What's the deal with him?"

She took a deep breath, "He said he would help me find both of you, as long as he gets Suigetsu back." Shikamaru nodded and she hoped he'd bought it, if only for the time being. She sighed and continued, "Is he," she asked, referring to Suigetsu, "Able to control himself?"

"Unlike Juugo," Shikamaru replied, still looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, "I'm sure he can control himself. I don't think he wants to though."

She nodded, "Then let go of him."

Shikamaru deactivated his jutsu, and there was an oncoming rustling through the trees. Ino got ready by holding her hands out. Suddenly, the sharp-toothed swordsmen leaped from the conjoining trunks, katana held upward; ready to slice into his opponent. Ino had him squared in her sight and instead of attacking; his body went into a strange angle and crashed headfirst into the ground at her feet.

"Damn…that shit hurt." Ino heard him mumble at her feet and she smiled.

"Well, what did you expect, coming out of the forest like that?" She tilted her head with a smirk on her face.

"Not that…" Suigetsu grumbled.

She controlled him into standing in an upright position; grimace still darkening his features. She smiled at him sweetly and he continued to frown sourly. He looked over and spotted his comrade, "Juugo, I'm surprised you haven't torn 'em apart by now, she controlling you too?"

He glanced at Ino's figure, "Yes, she is."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment, so he was lying too.

* * *

_**A man's body at auction,**_

_**I help the auctioneer, the sloven does not know half his business…**_

* * *

So there he was, the man who had him constricted in his hands like the beast that he was.

Lying there half dead and still breathing.

And Ino, again, ran for someone else. He didn't expect anything else of her and he remembered his place when she backed away from him, ashamed of their contact.

He remembered that he was nothing, but a demonic murderer, and that she was too pure to associate with the likes of him. His face expressed nothing, but a wince; the revelation still hurt the same.

He saw her inspect him softly, checking his vital signs to see if he overall was okay.

He heard a chirp on his shoulder, the returning of his companion, and his lips curved downward. He completely disagreed with the bird's accusation of jealousy.

"What's your purpose for being in Konoha, Uchiha?" The shadow manipulator asked.

"That's none of your concern, Nara." His leader stated with a feigned nonchalance.

All was still for many crucial moments. Then Shikamaru activated his Shadow Neck Bind and Sasuke's Sharingan copied just as quick, with the addition of his killer intent.

It was a set-up. Lure them here with their teammate and finish them off.

Of course, they never counted on the female presenting a problem. Juugo hadn't lied, when he said he was being controlled by Ino. The term he meant to use was compelled.

Compelled to shield her from Sasuke's katana. Compelled to risk his life to Suigetsu's sword.

He couldn't hold it in his hands this time; it was too big. He cringed at the feeling of cold folded steel sliding past his diaphragm. He couldn't tell if he was entering his cursed form or if he was being pushed into the back of his mind, as black spots clouded his vision. He choked on the warm liquid iron filling his throat.

* * *

_**Within there runs blood,**_

_**The same old blood! The same red running blood!**_

_**There swells and jets a heart, there all passions, desires, reachings, aspirations…**_

* * *

As much as she hated the role she played while in the trees, she hated this role even more.

He saved her, yet again. As stunned as she was, she didn't feel the least bit annoyed.

She was scared. Yamanaka Ino did not scare easily. Spook, yes, but this time she was petrified until she heard Juugo gasp for air. Then, she screamed. A shrill shriek caused by a sword that penetrated Juugo's front, exited Juugo's back, and was aimed for Ino's forehead.

The sword began to further itself from her forehead.

"No! Don't pull it out!" Ino heard the redhead yell and she began to nod numbly in agreement.

"Wha-What then?" Suigetsu yelled back, more than flustered.

"He needs to be healed from both sides quickly!"

Ino heard the yell, somewhat in a daze. It was when a slender blade pressed against the thumping of her neck that she reacted. An automatic flinch at the abrupt cold was all it took.

"I-I'll heal the back…" Ino murmured and light green chakra emitted from her fingertips. She positioned herself in front of the sword, still kneeling on the ground; the katana Sasuke wielded reminding her of her task. Working her way from the outside of the injury, she instructed Suigetsu to slowly start pulling the sword out. The flow of blood was steadily trickling down his back, but the wound was steadily being covered.

Suigetsu finally pulled the sword out of the front and Sasuke positioned his hand over it immediately, using his own flesh and blood as bonding agents. Ino swallowed past the lump in her throat and pumped out the last bit of her chakra supply. Juugo was being held up by Suigetsu and was slowly lowered onto the ground.

Karin reluctantly held out her hand, "I'm not sure of how much I have left, considering someone found my chakra appetizing," Ino thought she saw her glance pointedly in Chouji's direction, "But let's hope it's enough for your inside."

Juugo engulfed nearly the entire palm of her hand with his mouth and she cried out in obvious pain. Ino saw dotted circles surrounding her hand, leading up to her arm, and protruding from her neck.

Ino breathed in a few deep breaths, the situation sinking in.

A few more, staring at those glassy golden eyes.

And then they were surrounded by Konoha shinobi.

* * *

_**I am drawn by its breath as if I were no more than a helpless vapor, all falls aside but myself and it,**_

_**Books, art, religion, time, the visible and solid earth, and what was expected of heaven or fear'd of hell, are now consumed…**_

* * *

Are you a Shinigami?"

The window tapped when he asked it and if she noticed, she appeared to have ignored it.

"E-Excuse me?" Her azure orbs were filled with the puzzling question.

"I asked if you were a Shinigami." He replied calmly at her taken a back expression.

"Why would you think I'm a Shinigami?" She inquired softly and averted her eyes away from his hopelessly piercing ones.

"Because only Shinigami appear, when someone dies, correct?" He asked with the same level of calmness, with a patience she never possessed. The only difference from the last time he has asked it was that this was a man with a relentless stare and not the golden-eyed little boy.

She covered her mouth, holding back a sob, and closed her eyes, blocking off the tears. She shouldn't feel this way for a prisoner. "You're not dead," She choked out, trying to breath easier.

"Thanks to you." He smiled gently and guilt overrode her again.

She shook her head furiously and she was glad Ibiki wasn't here to see this. She would've failed instantly. "Don't thank me for that happening to you!" She yelled, frustrated at the fact that she could not be mad at him.

He regarded her, "You saved me, Ino. More than you'll know."

She pursed her lips. Something between a yell and a cry was lodged in-between her vocal cords and a sound failed to produce in its stead. When did interrogations become this difficult? Wasn't she supposed to be the one in control?

A glassy orb parted its way from her eye and streaked its way down her cheek. She brushed it off silently.

"Can you promise me something?" He asked gently after that and she sighed.

"No, I can't promise he won't be hurt." She said sullenly. If this were under different circumstances, she might've rolled her eyes at the deja vu of it all.

"No, that's not what I wanted you to promise." He said almost reprimandedly, but she was too wary to say anything about it.

"What is it?" She met his eyes again and almost regretted it; the gold began to swirl once more.

His lips curled into a grin and she truly regretted looking at him again, "Can you promise me you'll let me save you next time?"

Her breath held in her throat and she didn't respond to that question. She didn't back away when he leaned in closer and she didn't resist when he caught her lips with his own.

She simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment because she knew this would never happen again. The sob caught in her throat released itself and his large hand cupped her face softly to keep it in place.

* * *

**_There is something in staying close to men and women and looking on them, and in the contact and odor of them, that pleases the soul well,_**

**_All things please the soul, but these please the soul well..._**

* * *

She opened her eyes bewilderedly, and he was gone.

His restraints were opened and his seat ajar. Ino sat there numbly, wondering if that was his way of saying goodbye. She heard the small window feet above her head tap and snapped to the sound. His bird was there, waiting for him.

"Yamanaka-san! Are you all right?"

She heard the guard's question, but it didn't register until he yelled her name again. She turned her head slowly in his direction, "What?"

"There's been a security breach! Come look," He opened the door for her and she passed expectantly.

Upon looking out into the hallway, there were several ANBU Interrogators sprawled across, many unconscious, and some suffering fatal wounds.

"Seems like they knew how and where to hurt us and break out," The guard explained and Ino was mildly taking it in.

"Where's Ibiki-sensei?" Ino asked, her fear heightening again.

"He's fine, they only took out this wing."

The one Juugo was in, Ino concluded. "I-I should go see him."

"Right, I'll leave you to that."

Stretchers were entering the hall, medic nins dutifully following. Ino walked towards the opposite direction to Ibiki's office, but she didn't head there immediately. She sat in the corridor, her head leaning against the wall, tilted towards the ceiling. Ino gingerly brushed her fingers against her swollen lip and clenched her eyes shut. Taking a few ragged breaths, she blearily opened them, suddenly tired all of a sudden.

He kissed her. She didn't do anything wrong, so why did she feel as if she had pulled off an elaborate heist? She wasn't his accomplice and she had nothing to gain from it except confounded feelings toward him.

She didn't hate him. She couldn't and no matter how many times she wanted to go back to that safe emotion, she realized it just wasn't there. She wasn't scared of him either, maybe she should've been, but that emotion was unfounded also.

She touched her lips again and smiled ruefully. She always fell for the wrong guys, didn't she?

* * *

He looked down at the village where his angel looked at him with those sapphire orbs and sighed.

He heard a chirp and a coo on his shoulder and silently agreed; he would miss her. He had never done anything like that before, never felt another woman's lips on his own.

There was a comforting coo vibrating in his ear and he smelt the fresh morning dew contaminating the air as Suigetsu quickly and gracefully blitzed through the wild grasses, cutting an intricate design; a message for Konoha. He traced the loyal bird's beak with his large digit as he looked down at the Hidden Leaf one final time. There was a translucent haze that lightly covered all of Konohagakure in the early morning, giving the village an ethereal presence.

Suigetsu chuckled, admiring his handy work, "Ya know, crop circles are fun."

The bird flew off of Juugo's shoulder to fly overhead the indentations of the grass. Karin scoffed, "Only someone as dimwitted as you would find something so amusing." She said with an indignant arrogance.

Juugo imagined a sneer painted over Suigetsu's features, "Yeah, I bet if I drew _Sasuke_ in the grass instead, you'd be humping it right about now."

Juugo took a deep breath and closed his eyes mentally blocking the visions of Karin mercilessly maiming Suigetsu, for fear of losing control. Instead, he replaced her red fit of rage with a portrait of a young woman with long flaxen locks and tender sky eyes.

He could still feel her lips on his, the cry that escaped when he deepened his exploration. It was tentative and chaste without being overbearing or awkward. Her lips were so soft as he tasted her divinity; he never felt anything like it. Then, without being too consumed by her unique flavor, he noticed the lights had cut off, signifying it was time to go.

"Cut it out you two." Sasuke said sternly in his indifferent tone, annoyed by his platoon members' foolishness, "Get ready to move out."

Karin and Suigetsu stopped their fist-fighting match and nodded as Sasuke took the front of the troop. With Karin and Suigetsu in tow, Juugo was the last one to see through the early morning mist to Konoha, the place where the demon was tamed by an angel of vision…

The place where they shared their sacred sin.

* * *

_**As I see my soul reflected in Nature;**_

_**As I see through a mist, One with inexpressible completeness, sanity, and beauty,**_

_**See the bent head, and arms folded over the breast, the Female I see…**_

* * *

_Ending Notes_: I am officially done with this three-part series, BUT…I do see a sequel coming from this. Opposed? Agreed?

As for everyone else, I must absolutely thank my lovely reviewers and anyone who took the time to read this, I hope I didn't waste it.

**DarkSmile** - I'm glad you appreciate the stanzas of poetry I inserted; some people take it for granted. Although, I think I basically sucked it dry with this installment, was running out of material to work with. And you faved it? Such an awesome surprise! XD

**Coco-Minu** –Thanks for bringing that challenge to my attention, did you spot the used phrases? Hehehe…and yes, I agree, pathetic flies CAN be good, although, it's buzzing again…Thanks for your support; it truly kept me going. And don't worry about it, my mind has been running rampant too, you know, with school starting and such, ;)

**jin.toshikazu**- Do you know how many times I read your review? It was like reading an Ebert and Roper statement in _The Times_, sans the "Two Thumbs up." Thank you for the praise of being first, but I just found out I inadvertently took that away from Coco-Minu (In which if she had posted hers first, mine would have been blown out of the water with inadequacy). I totally agree with your point, Kishi's been dropping the ball. Then again, didn't he make the Eight-tailed container a Black rapper? He can't even RHYME well! And Sakura's character development is all biased, quite annoying. I do hope you enjoyed this last part, I may rewrite it though…

To my anonymous reviewer, thank you for the amazing support. In short, you rock my soxs off. 8D

I'm really hoping to get some feedback on this last part, things to improve, keep the same, comments about random stuff, the whole nine. And, as I said for Super-Sweet's challenge in FAUXproject's Forum, I did the phrases and the categories. I wonder how I did…but I am presenting a challenge for anyone who wants to embark on it with me. Would anyone be interested in co-writing another Ino/Juugo with me? If anyone feels up to it, just PM me! ;)

_Thanks for reading! Who knows, this could be continued…_

DAC


	4. Their sins continue

The sequel to _Sacred Sin_ is up.

It's called _Cursed Catalyst_, the continuation of Ino and Juugo's tale.

Hope you enjoy it!

DAC


End file.
